Visitors to a War
by Iduna
Summary: What happens when the scientists decide to try out their newest 'toy'? How is it going to affect the ex-Gundam pilots? And what's with the newbies attitudes?


*~*Present Day; Oscoda, Michigan*~*

            The curly haired red head ran down the street at top speed. Her smile was bright and reached her sparkling blue eyes, behind metal framed glass. A black and red back-pack hung over her shoulders and bounced to her rhythmic movements. She waved as she passed people she knew. As she slightly slowed down, she reached the fifth row house and went up the steps. Before she opened the door she looked at her surroundings. A beautiful cascade of misty colors floated through the sky and melted behind the horizon. The sea's blue liquid lapped against the docks and drifting sailboats. Everything around her, the wind, the smell of salt, even the crowing birds reminded her of the day that changed her life. She could remember the tears and cries, smiles and laughter, and the pleasant joy that filled her every bone. Even now, three years later, she could still feel the emotions running through her skin and into her heart. Giving the sea and sky one last look she turned around and entered her home.

            The door slammed open and a voice rang through the home, "I got the tapes!"

            Yells and loud footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, from the kitchen, and from the living room.

            "It's about time, Mag!" A chirpy black haired girl came bounding down the stairs, her bright brown eyes searching for the afore-mentioned tapes.

            The four friends lived in the small three story row house. Each of them had met right on the deck in front of their home and never would have thought they would end up living with each other. They seemed so different in every way. Alexis Dunn with her gymnastic team and blunt yet gentle attitude. Paula Burowski, the sweet and conservative one with a job at the local mechanic. Plus Eliza Peters, a very outspoken and rough individual with an obsession for computers and strategy games. Then Maggie Shore, an outgoing fighter who can be serious when the time calls for it. Each of them with their own special qualities and personalities, all under one roof. 

            "Well, it took a little convincing, but at least I got the tapes Lexy." Maggie winked as she spoke. Two other girls ran into the living room where Alexis (Lexy) and Maggie were sitting.

            The first girl ran over and immediately started looking through the tapes. Her silver dyed hair glimmered as it waved about and clashed with her purple eyes.

            "Geez, Eliza! You'd think you were starving or something if that was food!" Alexis laughed.

            "Don't call me that! I hate it when you guys use the whole name!" Eliza yelled back, never taking her eyes off the tapes. The second girl shook her head and sat on the floor next to the coffee table.

            "Paula, I got something special just for you." Maggie winked again, and pulled out a small box covered in ribbons and colored wrapping paper.

            "What's this for?" Paula asked, her light brown hair flipping behind her. She examined the gift with curious green eyes. Finally she gave up and just tore the paper off. After opening the box, she discovered another tape and her eyes lit up like the sun.

            "AHHHH! You got it! Oh thank you so much Maggie!" Paula jumped up and hugged her friend.

            Maggie smiled again, "No problem, I knew you loved Gundam Wing more than we do."

            Eliza's jaw dropped, "No fair! She got the Endless Waltz video! Ah!" She play-tackled Paula and rolled around with her on the carpet.

            They all laughed continuously then finally settled down enough to pick a tape.

           "So, which of the new Gundam Wing episodes are we gonna watch first?" Alexis asked, picking up a few tapes.

            "How about we start with the first one?" Paula replied sarcastically, once again getting tackled.

*~* L9 colony; Level 4 *~*

            Doctor J smiled through the eerie shadows. "Well, gentlemen, we have finally succeeded in our new invention."

            "Not so fast. We haven't even tested this out; we have no idea of what it could do." Professor G complained.

            "Yes, it could wind up blowing us all to smithereens." Dr. S added, looking at the contraption that lay out before them all. It was relatively small, the metal piece stood on four 'suction cup' feet. The center was a round silver ring with glass inside. If you looked closely enough you would be able to see the wires and extensions running throughout the glass. The entire thing covered the area of a small breakfast table. Instructor H looked at it speculatively.

            "This inter-dimensional transporter has been an interesting project. I would hate to let all of our hard work go to waste." H grinned slyly and looked at his comrades.

            "Let us begin the preliminary procedures, and then test it." Master O stated, receiving nods and smiles from the others.

            This transporter was capable of transferring living beings from another dimension or side of the universe to right where the machine laid. The only problem was they had no idea where or when the beings would come from. The beings could come from five minutes in the past or future. Most of their problems would lie in the fact of the being, whether it spoke the same language, was hostile or timid, but for them it was worth any risk. The fact that the other worlders would not be able to return to their own home did not even bother their questioning minds.

*~*Earth; Quatre's place*~*

            "Hey Q! What's up?" Duo greeted Quatre happily.

            "Duo! It's great to see you again!"

            "Am I the first one here?"

            "No, you're the last as usual stupid baka." Wufei yelled at Duo.

            Duo smiled big and waved. "Nice to see you too Wu-man!"

            "Quit calling me that!"

            Duo stuck his tongue out at Wufei and proceeded to be chased by him and his katana. Quatre gave an exasperated sigh and retreated inside where Trowa was reading a book and Heero was staring out of the window. Heero had been very distant of late, not that he had ever been very sociable, but this was different than his just not talking. His eyes seemed to tell a different story than from before, not one of pain, anger, and hatred - But, one of questions and curiosity. It seemed as if Quatre had been the only one to notice; but still, it made him want to prod at Heero's mind. Quatre's train of thought was interrupted by a scream, a laugh, and a deep sigh.

            "Quatre, why are we here?" Trowa spoke up, not looking away from his book. 

            "Well, the scientists wanted us to meet here and then we were to rendezvous with them at Natar's Canyon." Quatre sighed. Trowa had become more open in the last two years. He actually smiled and would laugh every now and then. Trowa was still quiet and barely spoke, but he was improving on his social skills. 

            Trowa nodded and continued reading while Duo and Wufei both came in breathing hard and glaring at each-other.

            "Oh you two calm down." Quatre said shaking his head. Wufei and Duo had not changed at all. Wufei still ranted on about his sense of justice and injustice, while Duo was still the loudmouth 'God of Death'. Though both of them had become reasonable, they still fought about every little thing. They were simple chase fights that would always end up giving everyone, including themselves, a good laugh.

*~*Present Day; Oscoda, Michigan; 2:00 p.m.*~*

            "Hey girls! I cooked some chicken and made a salad, want some before we start the videos?" Paula questioned from the kitchen doorway.

            Eliza and Alexis nodded. Maggie stood up and grabbed her bag, "Can't right now, I gotta go meet up with Brodie so he and I can spar today."

            The others groaned. Alexis spoke up, "Are you and him ever going to stop with this competition to see who is better?"

            "Yea, you guys already know that you're equal. So there really is no reason to compete, and you're starting to wear yourself out." Eliza agreed.

            Paula added, "You go over there every day! Eliza is right, you're not looking very healthy and you're not getting enough sleep either. Don't you think you need at least one day off?" All of them looked at Maggie and she sighed.

            "I'll get you guy's ice cream on the way back?"

            "Well, that's a very tempting offer but you still need to rest." Paula laughed.

            "Just this one last time and I'll take tomorrow off ok? Please?" Their crimson haired friend pleaded.

            Alexis rolled her eyes, "Fine, but we're going with you this time! We haven't been able to pick on your brother in so long!" They all laughed hard while running out of the door and down the street.

*~*Natar's Canyon; 2:00 p.m.*~*

            Rumbles bounced off the canyon walls and echoed in the ears of the scurrying white-coated men. Each one ignored the coming Jeeps to concentrate on the task at hand, preparing for their hopeful visitor and praying nothing would go wrong. 

            Heero's Prussian blue eyes surveyed the area before him with an expression of curiosity. He was pushed forward by his excited, long braided friend, who proceeded to run around and bother as many people as he could before he went to talk to the scientists. Each of the pilots slowly made their way towards the quickly growing group of laboratory technicians. Professor G stood in front of a large computer system, below his hands were two different keyboards, each having letters and mathematical symbols on all of the squares. Above the keyboards rested four screens that portrayed different parts of an odd machine, a constellation map, and bar graphs pertaining to energy and levels of radioactivity, and a split screen of security cameras.

            "It's good to see all of you could come, I hope it wasn't too much of a bother." Instructor H smiled fakely, not really caring if it was or was not a bother.

            "Get to the point. Why are we here?" Wufei glared at the gathering scientists.

            "Yea and why'd we have to come all the way out in the middle of nowhere? Don't you guys have some sort of secret lab or something we could've gone to instead of out here?" Duo questioned them, while the others nodded in agreement.

            Doctor S shook his head, "I'm afraid not. Our experiment has been tested before but only in smaller modules. This one is much larger and hopefully we can use being outdoors to our advantage if anything goes wrong."

            "What kind of experiment is this?" Trowa finally spoke.

            Master O walked over and signaled for them to follow him. He lead them around the computer system Professor G was using and in front of a large metal partial-wall that had been put in place to prevent damage to the electronics from sand and wind. About five feet in front of them lay the experiment. 

            It held itself up with two legs that were each a foot long and crooked in the middle, giving it a full height of two feet. If looked at from the side it looked as though it would fall over any second. However, each of the legs were nine inches of solid metal, confirming the fact that it would not be going anywhere soon. Under each leg was a type of suction cup foot, they took the shape of a large bowl turned upside down. Between the legs was where the real technology lay. Two thin pieces of glass were horizontally parallel to each other, leaving one foot of space for wires. They were attached to the legs by a single centimeter-wide tubing which also connected the pieces of glass. Throughout each piece, wires swirled and circled each other, no trace of a pattern. In the space between the glass, more wires were strung each and every way, connecting to the wires below and above it in the other glass.

            Master O cleared his throat gaining the attention of the pilots once again. "This, gentlemen, is our newest project. An inter-dimensional transporter."

            "What **exactly** does it do, Mr. O?" Quatre eyed him warily. This did not sound good at all.

            Dr. J walked around the wall and stood next to Master O. "It is capable of transporting another living being from a completely different dimension, time, or universe to our galaxy and plane..." Before he could continue Heero interrupted him.

            "So, what you are suggesting is that some person or creature we have no information or preparation for will come through that device and land in our time and space?" 

            Dr. J nodded in reply.

            "That's nuts! It could be hostile and possibly more powerful than our Gundams! What if it didn't even speak our language? Or worse didn't speak at all and we had no way of communicating with it?" Duo exclaimed before anyone could react otherwise.

            Wufei smirked, "I'm surprised Maxwell, you actually said something intelligent and sensible."           Duo only glared at him and returned his attention to the scientists.

            "Yes, Duo, We are aware of these facts; and Heero, we are not unprepared. There are a number of security measures being set up as we speak. Another reason we came out here."

            Trowa looked up, "You said the transporter transferred beings from a different time, correct?" He received a nod and continued, "Have you thought that all you may turn up with is yourself two minutes in the future or past?"

            Doctor S and Professor G came up behind them. "Yes, and that is why we feel we must proceed with our experiment. If we continue to try then we may be able to make adjustments along the way, _if we even live that long_." Doctor S mumbled the last part but everyone heard him clearly.

            Everyone was silent in contemplation until Heero started to walk away. Quatre stopped him, "Where are you going?"

           "There's no sense in trying to talk them out of it, they've made their minds up and don't intend to change them. The most we can do is make sure whatever comes through isn't dangerous and doesn't escape." He continued walking away and disappeared behind the metal wall. Trowa and Wufei only nodded and followed his example. Duo sighed heavily and resigned with a wave of dismissal.

            _What have we gotten ourselves into?_ Quatre thought as he continued to examine the transporter.

*~*Oscoda, Michigan; 10:00 p.m.*~*

            _Left, kick, spin, flip, block, right, dodge, slide, kick-spin, punch!_ Screamed his mind as it raced for movements to order to his sore limbs. It seemed as if his opponent had become stronger since the day before, this time she was not being as gentle as before. So he came back with all he had and all his tricks.

            His left foot came up and connected with her jaw. The attack sent her flying but she flipped back into balance and landed on her hands; her feet were in the air and bent while her arms crouched as she looked at him. Her flexibility stilled amazed him but now was not a time for that. She lowered her arms but never twitched her legs once; suddenly she pushed upward quickly and landed behind him instantly. She punched him in his lower back and kicked his face with her left foot. He moved but quickly retaliated with his right palm against her chest and a quick kick to her left shoulder. She did not stir from where she landed until he came closer. She merely sat up, pulled her knees to her chest and extended a hand to him.

            "Alright, I think that's enough for today. C'mon, let's clean up." 

            He smirked triumphantly and grabbed her hand. As soon as he did though he wished he didn't. She pulled him down and flipped him over her head with her foot. He landed with a thud and slid up next to the large mirror that covered the wall of their dojo.

            Standing up she straightened her clothing and winked at him, "Never let your guard down big bro!"

            "GO MAGGIE!! YEA!!" Eliza screamed from 'the side-lines' that were actually benches along the walls.

            Paula clapped and hooted while Alexis pretended to be a giggly cheerleader.

            "M-A-G-G-I-E!! That spells Maggie! Goooo Maggie!" Alexis ended with an air split and silly raise of her hands. Paula fell laughing next to Eliza who was booing at Brodie; Maggie's brother and sparring partner.

            "Aww... c'mon girls, he didn't do that bad!" Maggie yelled as she went to change from her white training kimono.

            Brodie stood and readjusted his long dirty blonde hair in its loose ponytail. His green, yellow faded eyes glared in Eliza's direction but soon started laughing.

            "I just let her win!" Brodie shouted while also going to change from his training kimono.

            Alexis ran closer and kicked him in the rear, "You're just a sore loser, chicken-butt!"

            Maggie came out and ran towards Paula. "Aiight chicas! How about that ice cream, huh?"

            "Let's go! Ice cream! Woohoo!" Eliza screamed as she ran towards the door with Alexis.

            Brodie exited his locker room and turned out the lights. Paula smiled at him, "You can come too Brodie, I doubt Maggie will care considering you **are** her brother." 

            Maggie slung her huge sports bag over her shoulder and shook her head, "Nah, c'mon Bro-man! Let's get some ice cream!"

            "Why not, I think I could use some sugar." He smirked at their suddenly paled faces.

            "On second thought..." Paula began but she and Maggie were picked up and slung over his shoulders like sacs of potatoes, laughing all the way to the car.

            "Brodie! This ain't fair man! Let me down so I can kick your butt again!" Maggie pounded on his back laughing.

            Brodie chuckled, "Who said you did in the first place!"

            "Ahhahahaha!" Alexis yelled then laughed when she saw them.

            The streets surrounding them were empty of all life except themselves and the few souls of stray animals running about. Even though it was a quiet town and not much happened people were still afraid to come out after dark, when all the heartless gangs roamed the streets. Alexis reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys, she jingled them around while the others horse played but she turned her head slightly when she heard an unfamiliar and eerie sound. 

            "Do you guys hear that?" She asked looking for the source. The others stopped and grew serious, nodding their heads.

            Eliza looked around, "It sounds like some sort of weird humming."

            Paula nodded, "Yea, but it's mechanical. More like a computer's vibration." Eliza agreed watching her friends.

            "The sound is getting much louder, as if it's coming closer from..." Brodie stopped short looking towards the slightly glowing cement. A bright blue circle surrounded Paula's feet, shooting an equally bright stream of light up to surround her body. She screamed as the circle began to suck her in. A type of chain reaction happened instantaneously between the five friends. Maggie flew forward and grabbed Paula's hand, her torso going along with her. Brodie clung to her bag before Maggie totally disappeared but the suction was too strong. Alexis and Eliza held onto each of his feet but nothing was going to stop this. All of them were swallowed into the blue hole, the only trace of their existence being Alexis' locked vehicle.

            _"What's going on?" Eliza asked herself while she slowly floated through a black splotchy tunnel. She could see on the other side of the 'tunnel wall', stars blanketed the sky and sparkled like the ocean surface. Looking in front of her, she saw her friends searching around in amazement. Somehow she caught up to them and they linked their hands, not knowing what was going to happen next. A yellow light sparkled in front of them as they continued to float, their grips tightened while they were once again swallowed by light._

*~*Natar's Canyon; 10:30 p.m.*~*

            A loud crack echoed in their ears while they slowly lowered their arms that were previously trying to guard their faces from the light. Grunts and groans emitted from where the transporter lay, catching all of their attention. A mass of bodies and limbs tumbled together with shouts and screams.

            "Get your foot out of my face!"

            "Well move your hand!"

            "That's not mine!"

            "Quit screaming in my ear!"

            "I wasn't!"

            "Not you!"

            "Would you guys calm down? Please!"

            "WHY?"

            "So we can get out of this situation dummy!"

            "Don't call me a dummy!"

            "Or you'll do what?"

            "I'll do this!"

            Two of the figures rolled away from the large group that was finally breaking apart. A medium height brunette ran towards the fighting duo with worried blue eyes. "You guys stop!" She almost fell tripping on a small rock with her heels.

            A brown eyed girl stood up and watched her friends fight each other, shaking her raven hair. She helped her purple eyed and silver haired friend up and proceeded to walk towards the fight. She dusted off her Capri's and straightened her shirt. Bending down she retied her tennis shoes.

            "Don't bother Paula! They're not going to stop, you know them." The silver haired girl told the brunette. Out of all of them she was one of the most scantily clad. She tucked her hair behind her chain pierced ears.

            "I can at least try! Maggie, stop it!" Paula finally grabbed a hold of Maggie's arms and pulled her off of Brodie while Alexis held him. She pulled him back over to where his coat laid and dropped him next to it. He glared at Maggie's turned back but was met with Alexis' own icy eyes. He turned his head and stood up, picking his trench coat up. He shook the dust off of his white dress shirt and leather pants. His black ankle boots twisted while he readjusted them on his feet. 

            Paula was whispering to Maggie and holding her firmly by her bare shoulders. Maggie crossed her arms under her halter top. Cocking her hips brought the attention to her blue jean shorts and down to her thick soled boots. On either side of her, her black fingerless gloves tightened into a fist.

            Dr. J stepped out from behind the metal wall and cautiously approached them. "Excuse me."

            Maggie and Brodie went on automatic. They both took fighting stances in front of the girls and prepared themselves. A gasp from Alexis interrupted their thoughts though.

            "Maggie! Brodie! Stop! Look at him!" She yelled pointing towards Dr. J.

            Realization dawned on all of their faces and fear replaced Paula's expression. Brodie and Maggie regained their stance and glared harshly at him.

            "It can't be him! He's a cartoon! Not a real person!" Eliza shouted.

            "Unless we're all having some freaky type of dream at the same time I'd say he was real." Paula stepped in front of Maggie ignoring her protests. "Sir, please tell me. Are you Dr. J?"

            A flash of green and black appeared in front of Paula and she found herself staring down the barrel of a gun.

            "Paula!" Brodie and Maggie went to action. Brodie grabbed Paula and flipped backwards while Maggie kicked at Heero. He dodged but she had anticipated as much and used her best right hook to his cheek. He dropped his gun and slid into the canyon wall. Armed men ran up from behind them, in front of them and above them, each one locking their guns onto them as their potential targets. All of the scientists walked towards the front with the rest of the Gundam pilots in tow, all four armed and ready to fire.

            "Please, we don't mean any harm. Come with us voluntarily and we can avoid any confrontation." Doctor S smiled, crossing his arms.

            The five were back to back in the center of their allowed space. Brodie whispered to the girls, only loud enough for them to hear, "I don't care if this is our favorite cartoon or how much you guys like them. We need to get out of here; you know that even when watching the cartoons we didn't trust those scientists. What do you girls say?"

            Eliza watched the people in front her, "I hate to admit it but he's right. We do need to get out of here."

            "I agree." Alexis complied. Paula sighed in resignation and gave her agreement.

            "Maggie?" Eliza questioned but by her expression there was no need for it. 

            "You guys know the drill. Let's rock and roll!" Maggie finally answered leaping into the air with Brodie and attacking the closest men.

            Trowa flipped into the air behind Alexis and wrapped his arms around her chest and arms. She seemed to tense at first but rage was evident on her face.

           "You little twerp! You don't even have the decency to let yourself be seen!" She yelled at him as she struggled. Her right leg came straight up to kick him in the face but his right hand caught, slightly loosening his hold on her right arm. She elbowed him harshly right below his ribcage, he still held her right leg but she jumped, twisted around and kicked him in the chest with her left leg. Once Trowa regained his balance he found that Alexis had disappeared into the fight.

            Paula had since grabbed Maggie's bag and was running for her life from Duo. _Why is this happening to me? I thought he was a cool character!_ She could hear him catching up to her but she soon heard a sickening thud and crack from behind her. A cold hand caught her right arm surprising her as she swung the bag.

            "Whoa girl! Watch where you're swinging that!" Eliza laughed.

            Paula's eyes widened as she looked behind Eliza. The silver haired beauty turned around to see a very shocking scene. Brodie and Maggie were cut up and dirty from the fight but were being held tight in handcuffs by Heero and Wufei.

            "Stupid onna." Wufei muttered triumphantly but Maggie heard.

            "I'll show you a stupid woman you macho chauvinist pig!" Maggie yelled kicking him in the groin and kneeing his face. Three soldiers replaced Wufei quickly, two holding each of her arms and the other pointing a gun at her.

            Alexis was being dragged reluctantly by a much disheveled Trowa. She seemed to be muttering curses under her breath but he simply ignored them. Quatre had gone over to Duo and was now bandaging him up. Paula dropped the bag and put her hands above her head.

            "I knew this was going to be a bad idea."

            Eliza shrugged following suit.

*~*Scientist's lab; 2 days after arrival*~*

            "Do you think they could possibly have anymore tests?" Alexis groaned, lying on her stomach.

            "I don't know but I feel like I'm gonna puke after what they made me drink." Brodie complained holding his stomach.

            "Man, this is starting to tick me off! What are we?! GUINEA PIGS?!?!?!" Eliza screamed banging on the cell door.

~~~

            "Are these tests really this necessary?" Duo asked for the fifth time. The scientists had not given him an actual answer so he intended to bug them about it until they did answer him.

            "Duo, for the last time..." Professor G began but was interrupted by Trowa.

            "If you just answered him then he would stop. Also, I have to agree with him. You've done enough tests to prove that my lions were monkeys. Don't you think we're beyond the physical examination stage? We should be questioning them about where they came from, who they are, and how they know who we are."

            Everyone in the room except Heero and Wufei gawked at Trowa. Not only did he say that all at once but he included a joke as well. Duo fell out of his chair from laughing while the others just smiled or smirked.

            "He can talk!" Duo yelled from the floor while Trowa sent him a death glare.

            "Alright, Maxwell, stop it. We don't need another fight in here after what you pulled on Heero." Doctor S commanded bringing everyone to be serious once again. All except Duo who continued to lie on the floor catching his breath and giggling everyone now and then.

            "We'll vote on it. How many of us think we are done with physical exams?" Instructor H asked raising his own hand along with Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Doctor S, Heero, and a foot from Duo.

            Dr. J shook his head and smiled, "Well, G. Looks like we're out numbered again."

            Professor G smiled and they all proceeded to the cell room.

            "GUINEA PIGS?!?!?!" A scream came from the cell.

            Wufei looked at them all, "Now we know what they think we're doing."

            Heero pulled out his gun and opened the door. There weren't any lights in the room but they could hear the scuffling and mumbles.

            "Great. They're back. What now, an enema?" A female voice questioned, her voice dripping with sarcasm. The others stayed silent or groaned.

            Dr. J stepped into the room and turned on his flashlight. The beam struck each of the newcomers in the eyes as they cursed.

            The ebony haired female moaned, "What the hell do you want now?"

            Dr. J simply nodded towards Maggie and turned back around.

            Trowa and Heero shook their heads and walked towards the red haired girl. Brodie began to stand up but was quickly pulled back down by Paula. They wrapped their hands around her limp arms and pulled her to her feet. Her knees buckled and she almost went tumbling but Heero quickly caught her.

            Quatre looked at her worriedly and bowed his head, "We can't question her just yet. She's too weak; she is barely even registering the fact that someone is touching her! Look at her; she's looks like a rag doll!"

            It was true, her hair was plastered to her head from her sweating, her eyes were glazed over and barely focused, and her body was swinging in Heero's arms like a limp cloth.

            Instructor H stepped forward and examined her, he quickly motioned for Heero to follow him, "We'll bring her to sick bay and tend her. You pick another one to question."

            As they exited one of the remaining girls screamed in rage, "Look at what you've done! How can you be so heartless? What have we done to you? Jack-crap! Why can't you just leave us alone?!"

            Paula watched in fear as Eliza was screaming, her grip tightened on Brodie's arm. Alexis stood with Eliza although they both were tired and worn out beyond belief, they stood their ground. 

            Professor G simply laughed, "Oh we're not nearly close enough to being done with you. There are many things we intend for you but for now we will allow you to gather some strength and question you."

            Alexis screamed with rage, "You bastard!" With that she ran towards him with her remaining strength but was stopped by Wufei. She jerked around in his hold as much as she could until she heard a whisper in her ear and felt something near her pocket. "Calm down, onna. You'll be fine, I promise."

            She pulled back and looked him in the face. His expression was still firm but his eyes portrayed something that resembled trust. She slowly backed away while still looking at him.

            Dr. J smiled, "Well then, get your rest. We still have much work to do."

            With that they all exited the room except the 'prisoners'. 

            Brodie slammed his fist into the wall, "Damn it! Now what are we gonna do? It's very apparent that they won't be letting us out any time soon."

            "I wouldn't be so sure about that." Alexis smirked as she pulled a lock pick out of her pocket.


End file.
